


Haunted

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Scared Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “Right. Because you are all still going to respect me when I don’t go through this with you,” Stiles gave back.“It’s just a little haunted house,” Isaac told him. “It won’t be so bad. I bet what we see at night is worse anyway,” he mused.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 14, and the word was 'haunted'.

Stiles knew it had been stupid and now he cursed himself for ever agreeing to come along.

You would think he got better at handling this kind of thing, given what they do on an almost daily basis, but you would have been wrong.

Stiles was still scared, and going by the knowing look Scott threw him the werewolves could hear it.

“I can’t believe you are scared of this,” Erica mocked him and Stiles scowled at her.

“I am not scared,” he protested but when another scream drifted to them, his heart missed another beat and Erica snorted.

“Sure, you are absolutely not scared.”

“Shut up,” Stiles hissed and Scott bumped their shoulders together.

“You don’t have to come in with us, you know that right?” he asked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Right. Because you are all still going to respect me when I don’t go through this with you,” Stiles gave back.

“It’s just a little haunted house,” Isaac told him. “It won’t be so bad. I bet what we see at night is worse anyway,” he mused.

“Yeah, great,” Stiles whispered and suspiciously eyed the entrance to the haunted house.

A lot of people were there already, all laughing and good-heartedly protesting going in, but then allowing their friends to drag them along anyway, and Stiles knew he would end up like that too. There was no way he would not participate in this pack building thing, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t also be scared of this.

He had always hated things like this, even as a kid, and now that he knew what was really out there, it didn’t get any better. And he also didn’t get used to being afraid like that.

“You really don’t have to come,” Derek lowly said, taking Scott’s place at his right side.

“I know,” Stiles said and then squared his shoulders. “But I am.”

“Okay,” Derek nodded and then led the pack to the entrance while Stiles followed just a step behind.

“If one of you scares me in there, on purpose, know that I brought some wolfsbane. I will hurt you,” Stiles threatened and Scott seemed affronted.

“No one would deliberately scare you,” he said and totally missed the mischievous look on Erica’s face.

“It will be fine,” Derek told him as he gently pushed Stiles into the house.

Stiles pulse immediately skyrocketed but Derek was at his side the whole time and Stiles felt slightly safer like that. It wasn’t like there was any real danger in here, but even if there was, Derek would be there.

The first time Stiles let out a little shriek of fear the whole pack started to snicker. Stiles threw them some murderous glances, but the effect was somewhat dimmed by the way his heart was beating way too fast in his chest.

When Derek lightly put his hand to the small of Stiles’ back he relaxed back into the touch, but that didn’t really prevent him from almost jumping out of his skin the next time something scary came up.

“I hate this,” Stiles mumbled under this breath while the pack laughed at the horrible version of a werewolf that jumped out to scare them.

“And yet here you are,” Derek whispered next to him.

“Pack bonding. It’s important. And they are having fun,” he said with a little nod towards the others.

When a scream started to his left he instinctively pressed closer to Derek and grabbed his arm. When he noticed Derek’s pointed look at Stiles’ hand that was tightly holding on to him, Stiles snagged his hand back like it had been burned.

“Come on,” Derek said and Stiles thought he would walk off and leave him behind but when Derek grabbed his hand instead and laced their fingers together Stiles heart started to beat faster even though there was nothing scary happening right now.

“You seem calmer when someone is there,” Derek said with a little shrug and Stiles laughed at him.

“I’m pretty sure you just heard how my heartrate went off the charts.”

“But it’s already calmer than it was before,” Derek told him after he listened for a few seconds.

Stiles studied him for a few moments before he turned away and squeezed Derek’s hand.

“It really doesn’t work with just anyone,” he lowly declared and marched on, trying to not look at Derek.

“Good,” Derek said and he sounded entirely too smug about this.

“I still hate this,” Stiles said again, small smile playing around his mouth and when he looked back at Derek he was smiling too.

“I know,” he gave back and kissed the back of Stiles’ hand.

Maybe haunted houses weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
